familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
September 4
Events * 476 - Romulus Augustus, last emperor of the Western Roman Empire, is deposed when Odoacer proclaims himself King of Italy. *1260 - The Senese Ghibellines, supported by the forces of King Manfred of Sicily, defeat the Florentine Guelphs at Montaperti. *1781 - Los Angeles, is founded as El Pueblo de Nuestra Señora La Reina de los Ángeles de Porciúncula (the City of Our Lady, the Queen of the Angels of the Little Portion) by 44 Spanish settlers. *1862 - Civil War Maryland Campaign Gen. Robert E. Lee begins his move taking the Army of Northern Virginia, and the war, into the North crossing the Potomac at Whites Ford. *1870 - Emperor Napoleon III of France is deposed and the Third Republic is declared. *1884 - Britain ends its policy of penal transportation to New South Wales in Australia. *1886 - Indian Wars: After almost 30 years of fighting, Apache leader Geronimo surrenders with his remaining warriors to General Nelson Miles in Arizona. *1888 - George Eastman registers the trademark Kodak, and receives a patent for his camera which uses roll film. *1894 - In New York City, 12,000 tailors strike against sweatshop working conditions. *1919 - Mustafa Kemal Atatürk, who founded the Republic of Turkey, gathered a congress in Sivas to take decisions of the future of Anatolia and Thrace. *1923 - Maiden flight of the first U.S. airship, the [[Wikipedia:USS Shenandoah (ZR-1)|USS Shenandoah]]. *1939 - World War II: Japan declares neutrality in European war. *1940 - For the first time in World War II, a German submarine attacks a United States ship (the [[Wikipedia:USS Greer (DD-145)|USS Greer]]) despite US neutrality and causing tensions to heighten. *1944 - World War II: The British 11th Armoured Division liberate the Belgian city of Antwerp. *1948 - Queen Wilhelmina of the Netherlands abdicates for health reasons. *1949 - Maiden flight of the Bristol Brabazon. * 1949 - The Peekskill Riots erupt after a Paul Robeson concert in Peekskill. *1950 - First appearance of the "Beetle Bailey" comic strip. * 1950 - Darlington Raceway is the site of the inaugural Southern 500, the first 500-mile NASCAR race. *1951 - The first live transcontinental television broadcast takes place in San Francisco, from the Japanese Peace Treaty Conference. *1956 - The IBM RAMAC 305, the first commercial computer that used magnetic disk storage, was introduced. *1957 - American Civil Rights Movement: Little Rock Crisis - Orval Faubus, governor of Arkansas, calls out the National Guard to prevent African American students from enrolling in Central High School in Little Rock. * 1957 - The Ford Motor Company introduces the Edsel. *1963 - Swissair Flight 306 crashes near Dürrenäsch, Switzerland, killing all on board. *1964 - Scotland's Forth Road Bridge, near Edinburgh, officially opens. *1967 - Vietnam War: Operation Swift begins: U.S. Marines engage the North Vietnamese. The ensuing four-day battle in Que Son Valley kills 114 Americans and 376 North Vietnamese. *1970 - Salaheddin Ali Nader Shah Angha receives the "Robe of Faghr" (prophet Muhammad's cloak) and is officially appointed as the 42nd master of the Oveyssi-Shahmaghsoudi Sufi order by his father, Shah Maghsoud Sadegh Angha. *1971 - A Boeing 727 carrying Alaska Airlines Flight 1866 crashes near Juneau, killing all 111 people on board. *1972 - Thieves steal 18 paintings from the Montreal Museum of Fine Arts in what was at the time the largest art theft in North America. * 1972 - Mark Spitz wins his seventh swimming gold medal at the 1972 Summer Olympics in Munich, Germany, becoming the first Olympian to do so. Spitz swam in only seven events and set world records in each one. *1975 - The Sinai Interim Agreement concerning the Arab-Israeli conflict is signed. *1984 - Brian Mulroney leads the Progressive Conservative Party to power in Canada in the 1984 federal election and ending 20 years of nearly uninterrupted Liberal rule. *1995 - The Fourth World Conference on Women opens in Beijing with over 4,750 delegates from 181 countries in attendance. *1996 - War on Drugs: Revolutionary Armed Forces of Colombia (FARC) attack a military base in Guaviare, starting three weeks of guerrilla warfare in which at least 130 Colombians are killed. Births *1241 - Alexander III of Scotland (d. 1286) *1383 - Count Amadeus VIII of Savoy (d. 1451) *1454 - Henry Stafford, English politician (d. 1483) *1557 - Sofie of Mecklenburg-Schwerin , queen of Denmark and Norway (d. 1631) *1563 - Wanli, Emperor of China (d. 1620) *1596 - Constantijn Huygens, Dutch poet (d. 1687) *1717 - Job Orton, English minister (d. 1783) *1768 - François-René de Chateaubriand, French diplomat (d. 1848) *1803 - Sarah Childress Polk, First Lady of the United States (d. 1891) *1809 - Juliusz Słowacki, Polish Romantic poet (d. 1849) *1824 - Anton Bruckner, Austrian composer (d. 1896) *1832 - Antonio Agliardi, Italian diplomat (d. 1915) *1846 - Daniel Burnham, American architect (d. 1912) * 1848 - Jennie Lee, American actress (d. 1925) *1851 - John Dillon, Irish nationalist (d. 1927) *1885 - Dimitrios Loundras, Greek gymnast (d. 1971) *1886 - Albert Orsborn, General of The Salvation Army (d. 1967) *1891 - Fritz Todt, Nazi official (d. 1942) *1892 - Darius Milhaud, French composer (d. 1974) *1896 - Antonin Artaud, French playwright (d. 1948) *1901 - William Lyons, British industrialist (Jaguar cars) (d. 1985) *1905 - Mary Renault, English novelist (d. 1983) *1906 - Max Delbrück, German biologist, Nobel laureate (d. 1981) *1908 - Edward Dmytryk, American film director (d. 1999) * 1908 - Richard Wright, American writer (d. 1960) *1909 - Eduard Wirths, Nazi physician (d. 1945) *1913 - Mickey Cohen, American gangster (d. 1976) * 1913 - Stanford Moore, American chemist, Nobel laureate (d. 1982) *1914 - Rudolf Leiding, German auto executive, third postwar chairman of Volkswagen (d. 2003) *1917 - Henry Ford II, American industrialist (d. 1987) *1918 - Paul Harvey, American radio broadcaster *1919 - Howard Morris, American comic actor and director (d. 2005) *1920 - Teddy Johnson, British singer * 1920 - Clemar Bucci, Argentine racing driver *1924 - Joan Aiken, English writer (d. 2004) *1925 - Forrest Carter, American author (d. 1979) *1926 - Bert Olmstead, Canadian ice hockey player *1927 - John McCarthy, American computer scientist *1928 - Dick York, American actor (d. 1992) *1929 - Thomas Eagleton, American politician (d. 2007) *1931 - Mitzi Gaynor, American actress *1932 - Carlos Romero Barcelo, Puerto Rican politician * 1932 - Dinsdale Landen, English actor (d. 2003) *1934 - Clive Granger, Welsh-born economist, Nobel laureate *1937 - Dawn Fraser, Australian swimmer * 1937 - Mikk Mikiver, Estonian actor and director (d. 2006) *1941 - Marilena Chaui, Brazilian philosopher * 1941 - Sushilkumar Shinde, Indian politician *1942 - Raymond Floyd, American professional golfer * 1942 - Jerry Jarrett, American professional wrestling promoter *1944 - Ron Ward, Canadian ice hockey player *1945 - Danny Gatton, American musician (d. 1994) *1946 - Gary Duncan, American guitarist (Quicksilver Messenger Service) * 1946 - Greg Elmore, American drummer (Quicksilver Messenger Service) *1948 - Samuel Hui, Hong Kong singer *1949 - Tom Watson, American golfer *1950 - Doyle Alexander, American baseball player *1951 - Martin Chambers, English drummer (The Pretenders) * 1951 - Marita Ulvskog, Swedish politician *1952 - Rishi Kapoor, Indian actor *1957 - Khandi Alexander, American actress * 1957 - Patricia Tallman, American actress *1958 - David Drew Pinsky (Dr. Drew), American radio show host * 1958 - George Hurley, American drummer (Minutemen) *1959 - Kevin Harrington, Australian actor *1960 - Kim Thayil, American guitarist (Soundgarden, Probot) * 1960 - Damon Wayans, American actor and comedian *1962 - Kiran More, Indian cricketer *1961 - Kevin Kennedy, English actor *1962 - Ulla Tørnæs, Danish politician *1963 - Sam Yaffa, Finnish Musical (Hanoi Rocks, New York Dolls) * 1963 - John Vanbiesbrouck, American hockey player *1964 - René Pape, German bass *1965 - Sergio Momesso, French Canadian ice hockey player *1968 - Phill Lewis, American actor * 1968 - Mike Piazza, baseball player * 1968 - John DiMaggio, American actor *1969 - Alexander Coe, Welsh DJ and record producer * 1969 - Noah Taylor, English-born actor *1970 - Dave Buchwald, American hacker and film maker * 1970 - Igor Cavalera, Brazilian drummer (Sepultura) * 1970 - Daisy Dee, West Indian-born singer *1971 - Ione Skye, English actress *1971 - Lance Klusener, South African cricketer * 1971 - Maik Taylor, Irish footballer * 1971 - Anita Yuen, Hong Kong actress *1972 - Françoise Yip, Canadian actress *1973 - Jason David Frank, American actor * 1973 - Aaron Fultz, American baseball player *1974 - Carmit Bachar, American musician (Pussycat Dolls) * 1974 - Nona Gaye, American singer and actress * 1974 - Andrew Hansen, Australian comedian and musician for The Chaser *1975 - Nikolaos Lyberopoulos, Greek footballer *1976 - Katreeya English, Thai singer, actress, model * 1977 - Sun-Woo Kim, Korean Major League Baseball player * 1977 - Mark Ronson, English DJ/Producer and co-founder of Allido Records * 1977 - Lucie Silvas, English musician *1978 - Wes Bentley, American actor *1979 - Maxim Afinogenov, Russian ice hockey player * 1979 - Pedro Camacho, Portuguese composer * 1979 - Kosuke Matsuura, Japanese racing driver *1980 - Hitomi Shimatani, Japanese singer * 1980 - Pat Neshek, American baseball player *1981 - Beyoncé Knowles, American singer * 1981 - Lacey Mosley, American singer (Flyleaf) *1982 - Alessandra Rubi Streignard Villarreal, Spanish singer *1983 - Yuichi Nakamaru, Japanese idol, (member of KAT-TUN) *1986 - James Younghusband, Philippine footballer *1991 - Carter Jenkins, American actor Deaths * 799 - Musa al-Kazim, Shia Imam (b. 745) *1037 - King Bermudo III of Leon (b. 1010) *1063 - Toghrül, Turkish conqueror of Persia and Baghdad *1199 - Joan of England, wife of William II of Sicily (b. 1165) *1537 - Johann Dietenberger, German theologian *1588 - Robert Dudley, English politician (b. 1532) *1767 - Charles Townshend, English politician (b. 1725) *1780 - John Fielding, English magistrate and social reformer (b. 1721) *1784 - César-François Cassini de Thury, French astronomer (b. 1714) *1794 - John Hely-Hutchinson, Irish statesman (b. 1724) *1804 - Richard Somers, American naval officer *1852 - William MacGillivray, Scottish naturalist and ornithologist (b. 1796) *1864 - John Hunt Morgan, American Confederate military leader (b. 1825) *1907 - Edvard Grieg, Norwegian composer (b. 1843) *1909 - Clyde Fitch, American dramatist and playwright (b. 1865) *1916 - José Echegaray y Eizaguirre, Spanish writer, Nobel Prize laureate (b. 1832) *1963 - Robert Schuman, French politician (b. 1886) *1965 - Albert Schweitzer, Alsatian physician and missionary, recipient of the Nobel Peace Prize (b. 1875) *1974 - Marcel Achard, French playwright (b. 1899) * 1974 - Creighton Abrams, U.S. Army general (b. 1914) * 1974 - Lewi Pethrus, Swedish politician (b. 1884) *1977 - E. F. Schumacher, German economist and statistician (b. 1911) * 1977 - Jean Rostand, French biologist (b. 1894) * 1977 - Stelios Perpiniadis, Greek musician (b. 1899) *1986 - Hank Greenberg, American baseball player (b. 1911) * 1986 - Otto Glória, Brazilian football coach (b. 1917) *1987 - Bill Bowes, English cricketer (b. 1908) *1989 - Georges Simenon, French author (b. 1903) * 1989 - Ronald Syme, New Zealand-born classicist and historian (b. 1903) *1990 - Irene Dunne American actress (b. 1898) *1991 - Tom Tryon, American actor and novelist (b. 1926) * 1991 - Dottie West, American singer (b. 1932) * 1991 - Charlie Barnet, American jazz saxophonist and bandleader (b. 1913) *1993 - Hervé Villechaize, French actor (b. 1943) *1995 - William Kunstler, American lawyer and activist (b. 1919) *1997 - Aldo Rossi, Italian architect (b. 1931) *2001 - Hank the Angry Drunken Dwarf, American radio personality (b. 1962) *2002 - Vlado Perlemuter, Lithuanian pianist (b. 1904) *2003 - Tibor Varga, Hungarian violinist and conductor (b. 1921) * 2003 - Lola Bobesco, Romanian-born violinist (b. 1921) *2004 - Alphonso Ford, American basketball player (b. 1971) * 2004 - Moe Norman, Canadian golfer (b. 1929) * 2004 - James O. Page, American paramedic (b. 1936) *2006 - Colin Thiele, Australian author and educator (b. 1920) * 2006 - Giacinto Facchetti, Italian footballer (b. 1942) * 2006 - Steve Irwin, Australian naturalist and television personality (b. 1962) * 2006 - Astrid Varnay, Swedish-born soprano (b. 1918) Holidays and observances * Krishna Janmaashtami (Hinduism, 2007). * Roman festivals - start of the Ludi Romani a.k.a. Ludi Magni, until 19 September. * RC Saints - Saint Rosalia, Saint Rose of Viterbo. *Aaron and Moses, in the Maronite Church * Feast day of Saint Ultan of Ardbraccan. * Also see September 4. External links * BBC: On This Day * * On This Day in Canada ---- Category:September